Birth of a Legend
by Yuan53
Summary: A kid named Yuan captures his own pokemon, a Nidoranmale. Along the way on his journey to become the best pokemon trainer, he and his compainion Artes will meet many characters, and all have there own secrets to share!
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Hello, and welcome to Birth of a Legend. This is my first fanfic, and all kinds of reviews are welcome. So please R&R!

**The Birth of a Legend: Chapter one: The capture**

A young boy in a red shirt and blue jeans was running away from a bull type of Pokemon, called a Taruos. The young boy also had a strange looking watch on his wrist. On it, it said the word Poke-gear. All of a sudden an older man came leaping from a tree, landing just a few inches away from where the young boy was.

"Go, Dragonite!" yelled the man, as he took a red and white sphere from his belt and threw it. Out of the ball came a yellow dragon, with weird looking Antennae.

"Dragonite, Fire Blast!" The yellow beast shot a T-shaped fire blast, instantly knocking the chasing Taruos unconscious. It let out one last wale before landing on the ground.

"Are you alright, kid? That Taruos almost gotcha there," The older man noted. At closer inspection, this guy had a black cape, and six spherical objects, which the young boy instantly recognized as pokeballs.

"I'm alright. My name is Yuan. I live here in the remote village of Mandarin. I was trying to capture that Taruos as a first pokemon, but it didn't like it. Not one bit. What's your name? It's uncommon to see a pokemon trainer in these parts." Yuan answered.

"My name is Lance, the dragon master. I am a member of the Elite Four. I have been hearing reports of a boy being chased by a Taruos everyday in this area. I assume that was you?" Lance said.

Yuan put a hand behind his head, and smiled.

"Heh, that's me" Yuan said with a happy look. "Do you have any idea where I can find a pokemon? I'm looking for a solid one, not one that could kill me, but not to weak, either."

"I do, actually. I will give you a pokeball, and show you where you can capture a pokemon called a Nidoran. It's a purple color, and of the poison type. You won't be disappointed." Lance said, while handing Yuan a pokeball. "This town is almost right next to Viridian, just through those trees. If you go east of Viridian, there is a patch of grass. That is the Nidoran nesting grounds. You can capture one of them if you're lucky."

"Thanks Lance. I'm going to become the worlds best pokemon trainer!"

"Your welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get going back to the Indigo Plateau." With those words, He flew off with his Dragonite, into the horizon.

"Come on out, little Nidoran!" Yuan cooed one of those purple pokemon to come out. Finally, after waiting half an hour, One finally came out, with a bump on his head.

"Alright! Now I can catch you! Go pokeball!" With those words, the pokeball flew from his hand, and hit the pokemon. It went in with a reassuring bing.

"Now I'm a pokemon trainer!"

"Not just yet. You have to get a License first. Go south to Pallet town, and seek out Professor Oak. He'll give you what you need." A voice said behind Yuan. Yuan looked behind him, and it was Lance.

"Hi Lance. Good to see you. Thanks for the tip. Bye!" With that, he zoomed off.

"But…never mind." Lance sighed.

As our hero Yuan sets out for adventure, Lance continues to stroll down south. What happens next? Find out in the net installment of Birth of a legend!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: A dream, and a Pokedex**

Yuan strolled into Pallet Town, only to see a kid that was two years older than him say his good byes to his mom. The kid had a blue vest on, with an orange shirt underneath. He also had a pokegear around his neck on a piece of string. The kid had spiky black hair, with a cap that said Artes.

Soon, they both crashed into each other.

"OW!" they both said in unison. "Oh, my bad."

"Hey man, are you all right?" asked Yuan.

"Yeah, I'm alright. What's your name? I'm Artes, but me friends like to call me Artes."

"My name is Yuan. I'm going to be the worlds best pokemon trainer!"

"Awesome goal! My goal is to have caught at least one of each species of pokemon. Then, I can truly call my self the one who caught em' all!"

"Hey, in my journey, I'm going to travel a lot. Want to come?"

"Sure, why not? I'm heading over to Oak's lab. Are you going there?"

"Absolutely! I need to get some things from him. That's what Lance said. He's some weird guy with pink spiky hair."

"Well then, let's go!"

They race off to the lab, one to get a pokemon, and one to get things. As they get there, they see Lance and Professor Oak conversing. As the young ones wait not so patiently, the adults finish there conversation. Oak shows them into his lab, while Lance goes running off some where.

"Here are your things, Yuan. And here is the pokemon you picked out, Squirtle." The old man says this while handing Yuan and Artes supplies and a pokeball for each. "As for you, Artes, here is your Charmander."

They both say there thank you's, and race off into route one to capture a pokemon!


End file.
